Solar Winds
by Shinsei Tonbo
Summary: As a kid Danny would play with matches and watch as the flames licked at his skin but never hurt, would jump off the rocky cliffs that were near his grandparents home to feel the freedom of the wind before he became an animal that could use it to survive. Slash, mentions of torture


Danny cussed beneath his breath as he swiped at the blood seeping into his eye from the cut just above his eyebrow, limping as quietly possible and slipping through the brush outside of the small compound his captors had been holding him in for the past few days.

His words changed from just English to an odd mishmash of English, the odd Hawaiian swear he'd picked up, and old Latin as he heard them begin to pursue him—noisily. He was tired, beyond so actually, so he hid himself at the base of a tree where the local plant life easily masked his presence. His blond hair was matted with dried blood and grime, his slacks stained and torn, and he had been missing his shirt since he first began his . . . stay with them. He let out a pained breath as he heard his pursuers trample past his spot and decided to stay put until the noise faded.

He had been beaten, electrocuted—lightly they said, they only lightly electrocuted him and if he ever got his hands on that bastard without being at a disadvantage he'd show him light electrocution and enjoy every fucking minute of it—and starved since they took him. And with the broken ribs he knew he had, the strained ACL, possible concussion, and the fingers he'd broken to get out of the cuffs they had him in, he knew he wasn't going to get very far.

Not as he was.

* * *

><p>Most people would call it Magic. Some people just saw it as power. Others saw it as Evil or New Age mumbo jumbo, nothing with any real bearing on the world—old beliefs long since faded onto the whispers of the wind and old books of even older languages and intent reinvented for modern Wicca.<p>

It had a multitude of names throughout time but Danny knew only what it was; what it felt like. His Great Grandma, from his Mother's family, had told all of them tales when they were younger of ancestors that were Druids and Witches later on. His Grandpa, from his Father's side, told them tales of ancestors that were Alchemists that made their way through life molding their studies and experiments with pushes from the power that flooded their veins. One of his Aunts lived in the south all her life and practiced Voodoo and sold remedies and the like in a little shop only those who had some form of power could see.

Despite the wide and varying practices of his family, Danny was one of the strongest amongst him, though his abilities were considered basic. He was an Elemental user, a member of their family who was closest to the Earth and its elements. This meant he could easily transform into animals, especially the ones closest to the elements his abilities were mostly affiliated with. He could manipulate and use all of the elements of course, but Air and Fire were the ones he was most at home with—meaning most birds, a few mammals like bats or flying squirrels, and desert animals were the ones he was most comfortable in when the inclination or need hit him.

Gracie had inherited it as well, was another elemental user though she seemed far closer to Water than he could ever hope to be.

These skills had both helped and hindered him throughout his life, though he was always glad he had them and the connections they wrought with his family and his surroundings.

* * *

><p>Danny grit his teeth as he felt his body bend and twist into a Hawaiian Hoary Bat, his ribs grating against each other as they bent and twisted and shrank, his burns from being electrocuted screaming as hair sprouted through them and he wanted to scream as his fingers snapped back into place, though not all together fixed—he knew his abilities well, and began to lengthen. His head swam from his possible concussion and he wanted to weep as he felt the pressure of his strained ACL lessen and the pain there almost disappeared. This process was not usually painful, in fact it most times it left him feeling euphoric and unburdened from his human weight and trials.<p>

He panted weakly into the soft earth beneath him, his body tired from piecing bones back together before it had to change shape. He could smell an insect just inches from him, could hear them wriggle through the dirt to get away from the insect predator that had taken place of a man—it wasn't a moth but it would help sate the hunger that he'd been battling for days. He almost retched as he swallowed it, his body not knowing how to handle the sudden ingestion of food, but he kept his mouth clamped shut and began to rub the points of his nose into to soil once again trying to breathe through the convulsions.

Once the nausea had passed he stretched his sore wings before he began to crawl his way towards the tree he had lent against and started his rather arduous journey up the tree using only his thumbs and his feet.

Once he made it to a reasonable height he could hopefully fly his way to civilization.

Chin Ho rubbed at his temples as he sat on the couch in his living room, the street light across from his home being the only source of illumination in the room. He was tired, they all were, Danny had been missing for several days and they still had very little in the way of leads for his whereabouts.

He couldn't help but jump at the thump that resonated through his home from the door; he blinked blearily at it, waiting for it to happen again when he heard it, scratches. When he opened the door there was no one there and he would have closed it to finally go to bed when there was a small pitiful squeak that caused him to look down. There on the ground was a bat. He blinked at uncomprehendingly as he watched it slowly crawl its way into his home before sighing and stooping to pick the weary creature up.

As he looked at it he could see crusted blood matting its fur in places and what looked burns along its tiny chest cavity and back. It made his heart clench to see, but even worse it brought up the thoughts he'd been trying to push away since Danny's disappearance.

What were his captors doing to his Haole?

Gently he made a small nest for the bat with a tea towel on his couch, reasoning that it wouldn't move far with its injuries and that he'd tend to it in the morning after he had gotten at least some sleep. Pushing the rather morbid thoughts that tried to cloud his mind about what could be happening to Danny while they all braked for the night, after three days trying to find him nonstop, he finally fell into a fitful slumber.

Danny groaned as he cracked open sleep encrusted eyes. The sun was trying to vainly destroy his brain with its bright rays through his eyelids. He had changed back while he had slept, his body reverting to its original form to promote healing. He could feel his possibly still cracked, at the least, ribs scream at him in protest as he tried to move and the burns along his chest and arms screeched in an entirely new way than his broken bones. He whimpered as he moved his leg, his strained ACL making a painful comeback. He wasn't sure he could move without puking because his head decided moving was enough to throw off his equilibrium.

His eyes were closed as he continued to try and concentrate breathing through his nose and through the pain when he heard a sharp intake of breath to his left. Slitting his eye open a far as he could without causing his nausea to act up even worse he glanced at his teammate.

Chin Ho Kelly stood there in mild shock before suddenly he burst into movement, not caring for a moment how exactly his teammate had found himself in his home. His first action was to go and get a glass of water and some cool damp towels as he called first Steve and then an ambulance. And then suddenly he was there holding the liquid to his haole's lips, relief flooding his system as he watched him slowly drink it, albeit slowly, and placing the damp towels on the burn reddened skin, hoping to sooth some of his discomfort.

Danny winced slightly as the coarse fabric touch his burns but relaxed as they introduced a soothing cooling sensation to them as well. He gave a hoarse cough, trying to move his chest as little as possible as he started to speak, tell Chin all he could about his injuries, knowing he wasn't going to remain conscious long.

"Chin, ribs probably cracked, electrical burns," he paused panting for breath and welcoming the small drink of water his friend gave him before continuing, "definite concussion, strained m'ACL, defin'ly dehydrated, havn' eat since 'ey took me, prolly frac'red m'fingers 'scapin' . . ." He winced as he heard himself start to slur his words together, his concussion causing his head to pound with renewed vigor as he tried to speak, and his breathing got labored as he tried to talk through the spots dancing in front of his eyes, ". . . I 'member where base s'at, jus'needa map . . ."

It was at that point where he lost consciousness again, unaware that he had just missed the arrival of both Steve and Kono.

Chin wasn't surprised Steve and Kono beat the ambulance to his house, he'd known for months the two had been together, ever since they had to steal the ten million for his ransom actually, but he didn't say anything as they burst into his home at the same time. He was too busy running his fingers through Danny's hair, or trying too anyways given how the blood had matted it to his head out of its customary gelled position. He quickly relayed to them what little Danny had spoken before he'd lost consciousness, watching as they both got that crazed angry look they got when either of the team was injured or threatened by an outside force. He could tell they were slightly upset he hadn't been able to relay the position of Danny's captors immediately but he was sure they were content to wait considering they had their Haole back at least.

When they all heard the ambulance pull up the two nodded to him that they'd meet him at the hospital while he rode there with Danny. Reciting the list of injuries to the EMTs made his stomach twist with a distasteful sourness as he watched them stabilize his friend and load him into the bus, watching as they hooked a saline IV into his arm at hearing about the dehydration and electrocution. Despite the terms flying through the air as they talked with the hospital they were en-route too, he kept running his fingers through the blood crusted hair, realizing, if only peripherally, he was probably experiencing shock.

It wasn't until he sitting and the others were standing in the waiting room that he remembered the bat from early this morning. He blinked as he remembered the wounds it had and began drawing the parallels between it and Danny. He opened his mouth to ask if either of the other two had known about Danny's apparent shape-shifting ability when he heard the cry of Grace.

"Uncle Steve, Aunt Kono, Uncle Chin! Is Danno okay?" Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes red as she stopped just in front of him. He couldn't help but pull her into a hug, his hands shaking slightly as both Kono and Steve looked at each other, none of them knowing what to tell her. Rachel rounded the corner then, her face pale, and answered her daughter, "He's still back with the doctor darling; they'll come out and tell us soon, I'm sure." It was a relatively long wait for all of them, the exhaustion of days of worrying causing time to move even more slowly, when the Doctor finally showed up.

As Soon as the slightly older man in scrubs came out and said, "Daniel Williams' Family?" he was surrounded. Chin was holding Grace as she had crawled into his lap shortly after her and Rachel's arrival, and he was rubbing her back as they stood far enough away that she couldn't quite understand what the man was saying in her drowsy state.

"Um, yes," The doctor blinked rapidly for a moment at suddenly being surrounded, "Well, Det. Williams is stable, however he has quite a few injuries and will have to remain here for several days if not a few weeks until were are sure is he healing well. He is currently suffering from a grade three concussion, which has been exacerbated by being starved and dehydrated over the past several days and suffering from several low-voltage and flash burns which have been cleaned and we have put him on some antibiotics in order to help with the infection that had begun to set in due to their open would state and where he had been held captive." Chin could see from his standpoint that Rachel was turning slightly green from the description of his injuries and his lips tightened as he remembered she left him because she couldn't support him when things like this happened.

"He was lucky that whatever he was shocked with was not stronger and that he wasn't held for longer otherwise we would have had to debride some rather large sections of skin from his chest and arms to remove dead tissue. He also has several fractured ribs and fingers and strained his ACL, the one that was previously torn, and it needs to be iced and rested for several days before he attempts to walk on it normally. We are counteracting his dehydration with IV fluids and nutrition and once those are up we will begin feeding him soft foods slowly so that his body will try not to reject it. He won't be allowed into the field for several weeks I'm afraid, but his overall prognosis is good and he should heal with little permanent damage as long as his concussion heals well."

Chin felt a lot of the tension that had been in his shoulders slowly melt away and he ran his fingers through the now sleeping Grace's hair. He was still slightly sick at hearing about the extent of Danny's injuries and the time it'd take for them to heal. Their Ohana was whole though and once Danny was up to telling where his captors were, he was sure Kono and Steve were going to take them down, no mercy. Sometimes he wondered whether or not they were good for each other considering their rather extreme takes on family and protection.

It was several days before they were able to actually talk to Danny considering he was often asleep or very groggy and confused when awake.

Chin was the first person after Rachel and Grace to see him when he was lucid. They sat there in silence for over an hour, staring at each other for over an hour when the nurse came and interrupted their silence. When she left Chin was the one to speak first, "That morning, before I woke and found you on my couch, I heard a thump and there was a bat one my doorstep. Then when I walk into the living room there you are, with injuries similar to the animal I made a nest for on my couch and in the same spot. The bat was gone, Danny, but you were there—you're the bat, aren't you?"

The blond was still healing, the bruises were yellowing surprisingly quickly on his face and body, but the look on his face was closed shuttered, defenses up and on high despite his less than healthy status. His gaze was sharp as he looked at his teammate, "What of it?" They were silent again for a long while just staring at each other before Chin finally just shrugged, "Nothing really, just wanted to be sure. Still remember where the guys who had you are?" At Danny's stiff nod Chin pulled out a map of Oahu he had put in his bag earlier before he left and handed Danny a marker. He had fully expected for his friend to just mark a circle around the area they were in but he watched as Danny found Chin's own home on the map and then began tracing his way back to where he had been held.

Nothing more was said about Danny being able to change shape into a bat.

Three and a half weeks and Danny was out of the hospital.

His burns had healed relatively well and were still only slightly tender. His fingers were stiff from being splinted and it still stung a little bit every time he took a rather large breath, but his concussion was healed and he could now hold down his regular quantities of food, though he had to watch what he ate. Apparently his stress levels were high enough that he was running the risk of ulcers which cause Steve and Kono to get the lecture of all lectures about them gallivanting off to get his captors and doing so without backup causing Danny to have a freak out in the hospital and causing his doctor to chew him out about his blood pressure and other side effects of his ranting.

His captors however had been caught and dealt with, the Governor even coming to check on his status once, and it was without worry of being taken again that he was released from the hospital. The only downside to the whole thing was that he was no longer allowed back to his apartment by his teammates, all of them ganging up on him and agreeing that his place wasn't safe enough for him to continue staying there. So Danny found himself bunking in Chin's spare room after heartily protesting staying with Steve since Kono had begun taking up residence at the SEAL's home with him and he didn't want to hear even the slightest noise from their private life.

They hadn't talked about it, him and Chin—him being the Bat that night, the secrets he'd been keeping from the entire team. It was one of those things that had gone unsaid, left to sit a boil on the back burner away from all of the other things like PT for his knee, his captors, the reason his captors had taken him, the knowledge that Chin and Danny had both known about Steve and Kono's relationship from the beginning. It had sat there and Danny knew he needed to say something about it, but really all Danny wanted to do was go for a flight, feel what changing was normally supposed to do.

Bring him closer to the base of all that he was—the earth and her children, the energies that flowed through and around her, through him.

He sighed though his nose as he heard the screen door to the front of the house lightly bang shut, signaling Chin's return. They were going to have to talk about it eventually, may as well be sooner rather than later. At least it wasn't talking about what had been brewing between them since their first meeting, that spark of challenge and respect, of commiseration, of the brewing lust and, dare he say it, love. He looked around for his friend when he got to the doorway of the kitchen, Chin had take out on the table and Danny couldn't help but grin when he smelled food from his favorite hole in the wall Italian place that was only a few streets away from here.

"Didn't know you guys even knew that place was even there," Chin shot him a rather scathing look as he sat down and pulled out his meal from the bag, beers placed in front of him and where Danny had taken to sitting whenever he was there.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know about it when it's so close to my own home?"

Danny shrugged, "Figured you'd have probably told me, you know put my horrid griping and ranting to rest for a little bit of food from home. But then again, I have a feeling that our team isn't near as open about our secrets to each other as people suspect. I mean, hidden relationships, covering for uncles that stole for a black market kidney, magic, and all that."

Chin froze while chewing his rigatoni as Danny spoke, staring at him as if he had grown another head, Danny just kept on talking, "And yeah, Magic. So did you know it all depends on the person or the user to determine how it works? I have an Aunt, she lives in the south, she's into Voodoo and all of that and my sister she's a total Wiccan. Mattie he has this thing with luck, though it seems he did too much without giving back because all magic, be it spells or alchemy, what have you, it's all about equality you see and he didn't give back, the idiot. And it's not all blood sacrifices with goats and chickens, sometimes it's just the energy you use or burning herbs or sitting in meditation for hours it all depends."

He paused to take a bite of his cheese and Italian sausage stuffed shells, completely ignoring the way Chin was staring at him no longer eating. "Of course, me, I'm just an Elemental. So the shape changing, more than just a bat, there was this prick in high school, thought he could pick on the short kid. Wolfdogs are actually very menacing, you know, especially when they growl. They're so much bigger than both wolves and dogs by themselves, I should know, Gran had one as a familiar before they died." He looked at his teammate, a rather devious grin stretching his mouth and his blue eyes glowing with flickering white, gold, and orange iridescence, completely eclipsing its normal color.

Chin's breath hitched slightly at that before he reached for his beer, trying not to stare into those mesmerizing eyes. "Not—" he had to clear his throat from the slightly hoarse quality it had taken, "This is not something you normally tell outsiders, is it?"

Danny shrugged as he took another bite of his food and a drink himself, "It all depends really. If I thought you guys would have believed me and not laughed me out of HQ, I probably would have eventually when it was needed. I've never told Rachel, despite our daughter being like me, but she's always passed of the things Grace has told her about as child games so it never really seemed to matter and Grace has learned not to say anything because Rachel doesn't really believe her. Figured, you know, there is plenty I don't know about the island, even if I do know it has its own Magicks, I figured you'd believe me since you guessed."

Chin took another drink of his beer before grabbing his fork again, "So an elemental, huh? What exactly does that me besides being able to change shape?"

"Well besides being closer to the earth and taking shape of what animals I want, I have rather strong affiliations with wind and fire, so I can do some magic of my own as long as it mainly focuses on those." Danny's face formed into a rather sardonic grin after he took another bite," I can even do some healing with water magic as long as I'm not concussed and on the edge of losing consciousness."

Chin just made a little huh sound in the back of his throat and they continued to eat their food, mostly silent save for the occasional question from Chin. When their food was demolished Danny began cleaning up the detritus of the meal and Chin left for the living room to watch the game that was on, beer in hand. He became so involved with it he didn't notice the form that slinked into the room from the kitchen until it put it head on his thigh, startling him into almost dropping his drink.

Danny looked up at him from his position, rolling onto his back and showing of the white of his belly and just stared right at Chin Ho in the form of a Sand Cat, daring him to say anything. Chin just stared at the small stocky cat staring up at him with the same unnerving blue eyes as his teammate, trying to reconcile in his mind that the brown streaked blond feline in his lap and on his couch was the man he had seen ranting at their boss so often. He had taken it in, had understood that Danny said he could change into more than just the bat he'd found him as that early morning, but it was a completely different matter to actually see what the man had been talking about.

He watched as his friend rolled his currently slitted cat eyes and promptly rolled off the couch and then seemed to just melt into himself all over again. He watched as fur seemed to sink back into skin and clothing, watched as bones grew longer and larger and as skin stretched to accommodate it all with quick ease. He watched as his friend watched him, his eyes changing last from slitted to round pupils. He stood in front of him then, in loose jeans and a tee, just waiting, watching, knowing that Chin had to have some kind of reaction to a real confirmation of what had been said.

There were no real secrets between them now.

Danny knew about Malia, about how Chin was the one who walked away to keep her from being hurt and slandered. He understood taking the heat for family, like he had for his uncle, giving up his reputation, his career, and his family so his Aunt could get the organ she needed for a transplant. He understood the protective feelings he had for Kono and the strong beliefs he had in the Island culture. He loved the laid back easy going nature that man before him had, how it hid such a strong character, a strong man who'd do anything for the people he loved even if it was detrimental to his own well being. He loved the man in front of him more than he had ever loved Rachel, even if she did give him Grace.

Chin stared at Danny and stood up to really look at the man in front of him. He looked at the man who had moved thousands of miles for his baby girl. The man who had looked at him and took his word that he didn't steal the money when they first met. The man who had backed him up when it all came back with Meka's murder, and who was almost overly protective of his cousin despite just meeting her that first time. This was a man that for all of his bluster would give his life just to stay with his friend when he had a bomb strapped to his neck.

Chin had placed his beer down and completely forgotten about the game then, just looking at Danny. He stepped up to his haole and lightly ran his fingers over his shoulders, feeling nothing but the well worn cotton tee beneath his fingers and when they hit the skin of his throat there was nothing there to prove that fur had been protruding from it not moments before. He swallowed as he felt the almost unnatural heat Danny was giving off—highly aware from what he had said earlier that fire was a large part of him. He could feel his pulse beneath his fingertips as he ran them upwards, quick and steady, like the feline he had been. When he looked up his own dark eyes locked with brilliant blue and with his close proximity he could see that the all colors that had made them glow earlier were still there, just subdued save for one.

A bright flame orange seemed to glow in those orbs, just emphasizing the blue in its abundance. He watched as it flickered and listened as Danny's breath caught in his chest as Chin's palm made full contact with his neck. That issue between them, that mounting feeling of lust was cresting around them, the intensity of the evening making everything sharper around them.

Including the screaming of their cell phones.

It was a kidnapping. Danny wasn't yet allowed out into the field, not officially, due to his ribs and concussion but he went to HQ to coordinate all of the information his teammates went out to get and to dig up everything he could on the kidnapped kid's family, trying to find a reason for it. It didn't take them long to learn the real reason behind the kidnapping—two of the people whom had held Danny captive had escaped and the child's father had been working with them. He was also the one to give the tip of their drug running operation to the 5-0 prior to their taking Danny hostage.

It also didn't take them long to ID either of the two men behind it and when the confirmed that they were indeed the ones that escaped, something that had been simmering since he'd been shocked by that modified car battery boiled over in Danny's mind. That one of them was the one that had shocked him—lightly, Danny kept reminding himself; they only lightly shocked him—just caused his ire to gain momentum. He knew part of it was that he'd allowed the fire he normally kept such tight control over free while he was talking to Chin but another was that he was just plain pissed that these deranged fucks got out and thought it was fine to take a kid just because of the sins of the Father. He'd learned long ago, through life and magic, that each person was their own not their family and they had to take responsibility for their own actions and you don't take it out on someone else.

It also didn't help that Grace was the same age as the boy and he saw her in his place.

Then there was a ransom call to the father and 5-0 demanding the release of the rest of those arrested and hand over the drugs seized in the bust. He and Chin easily traced it to a warehouse at the docks, at least one of the drug runners not thinking about bouncing the signal to deter it being traced. Chin didn't even bother trying to stop Danny from dawning a bullet proof vest and jumping into the car with him as he left for the warehouse. They were both aware of the threat levied against them, that the warehouse would be blown with the child in it if they didn't deliver everything requested in the next hour.

Quickly and quietly the exited Chin's car several warehouses down from where they had traced the call and began moving as silently as possible towards the abandoned structure. It was surprisingly easy to sneak up on the two men, them being the only ones in there besides the young boy. After they were sure both men were restrained and incapable of getting free Chin radioed Both Steve and Kono, whom were almost there, as Danny undid the ropes holding the boy. As it was, there was nothing to indicate that the explosives the criminals had said, so when they both heard a faint beep both froze and stared at each other.

That was when fire literally erupted around them.

Danny was once again cussing in every language he knew how to, keeping a tight hold on Chin's arm with one hand and holding the boy to him with the other, crouched on the ground as he concentrated on keeping the fire away from them. He could smell something similar to roasted pork mixing with the scent of burning wood and trash as he began pushing Chin forward towards where they were last able to see the door. He grimaced as he thought about the men that had been restrained not feet from them, thinking about what their corpses would look like once the blaze was under control. But even as the thought entered his mind it left just as quickly, he had to think about how he was going to explain their escape, how they got out of the explosion relatively unscathed.

It was very abnormal for three people who had been near the epicenter of the blast to only be covered in soot and sweat from the heat so he had to figure how to explain where they had been and why neither of them had been near the criminals when the bomb blew. They were covered in scratches from small pieces of debris that had escaped the wall of fire Danny had been keeping at bay, the fire fueling his adrenaline and energy. He hadn't felt like this since he'd first spent his childhood playing with fire like any budding pyromaniac, never been so close to a blaze this strong, and he could feel his body heating up in response to all of the power surrounding him. It left him breathless in a completely different way than Chin and the boy both were, the two of them having inhaled some smoke during their escape.

Danny could see the HPD and the local fire department around the corner of the building they had escaped from, Steve and Kono arguing with who must have been the head fire fighter about going in to find them. He looked back at the boy in his arms and rubbed his back as he coughed, not nearly as hard as he would have if he hadn't been pressing his face into Danny's shirt as the scrambled out of the building. Making sure he was alright he placed the boy down and made sure he wouldn't disappear before checking on Chin, his hands automatically finding themselves on his chest and cheek, bringing the man's attention to him.

Dark chocolate eyes stared at Danny, breathlessness from smoke inhalation and the display of power Danny had exhibited leaving him panting shallowly. He nodded at Danny to show he was alright when they heard shouts over the roaring and crackling of the fire they had just escaped. Suddenly they were surrounded by paramedics and the rest of their team, Danny's hands leaving the spots they had taken up leaving nothing but phantom spots of heat where they had been. He watched as the other two were checked over and led towards a bus along with him and oxygen masks were placed over his and the boy's faces, watched as Danny batted hands away from him as they tried to force one on him as well. He huffed a laugh as he saw him begin to rant at the person trying to attend to him, telling them he was perfectly fine and didn't need any oxygen. Steve was standing there trying to convince his partner that it was indeed needed seeing as they had just been in a building while it exploded around them when he felt a cool hand touch the spot still branded by Danny's and turned to see Kono looking at him with concern.

He grinned at her through the mask, his eyes crinkling at the corner as he pulled it down. "We're—" he had to stop to cough to clear his throat, trying to bring moisture to it and smiled again at her when she handed him a water bottle, "We're fine, I swear, cuz. Unfortunately the two who did all of this were caught in it too."

She looked at him closely and must have seen something because she gripped his arm harder, "Are you sure? You just seem . . ."

He shrugged, not really wanting to tell her that the display Danny had put of getting them out of there had just reignited, no pun intended, the arousal that had been interrupted with the kidnapping.

It didn't take long after that, the father arrested for being an accomplice to the criminals still in custody and the boy sent to the hospital with his mother for a more thorough check up. Chin was pronounced healthy enough to be allowed home and the paramedic that had tried to check on Danny finally gave up, telling him that a note would be placed in his file about ignoring medical advice. Steve, you could tell from the set of his shoulders and his 'aneurism' face, was irritated that his partner whom was supposed to have been back at the office was clearly ignoring the medical professionals but Danny was well enough to rant without pause so he couldn't force the man to go with them. Then they were telling a small fabrication of how they got out of the building, hiding behind some crates that hadn't caught fire yet when the explosion happened and following the wall to the exit.

Chin couldn't help but wonder if there would be evidence left behind of Danny's ability to stop the fire from touching them.

Then they were home, Steve and Kono telling both of them they weren't allowed to come into work tomorrow for anything other than paperwork. Chin sighed as he made his way to the kitchen, his throat still horribly dry, trying to ignore the effect standing close to the inferno of Danny's skin currently was having on him. When he walked back into the living room he had to swallow hard.

Danny had stripped himself of his over shirt and pants, wiping the soot from his arms and face with his undershirt. The tight boxer briefs he was wearing did nothing to hide what kind of effect using that much power and suddenly having that much energy had on him. There was almost no sweat on his body, unlike Chin's, and so the soot looked like someone had dumped pots of smoky eye shadow all over him and every time he tried to wipe it off it just seemed to smear. Danny looked up at him as soon as he cleared his throat and eyes that had glowed a brilliant gold and orange while they were in the fire stared at him glowing once more. Chin couldn't help but swallow again as he walked towards the blonde, this time filled with intent to finish what had begun before that day's mess had started.

The first touch of lips was almost searing, both in intensity and in touch. Danny's body was radiating so much heat Chin had the fleeting thought that if he just touched water it would boil but he didn't let that stop him. First slowly and then so quickly neither of them had control over it, the kiss evolved into something devouring and all consuming. He could feel Danny's hands as the pushed his clothes off to join his on the floor, leaving trails of branding heat in their wake. It was like the fire they had been in consumed them and left them with little thought but this.

* * *

><p>The scene that used to take place here, and what previously gave it it's M rating, has been removed due to 's current deletion spree. If you would like the full version go to either Ao3 or LiveJournal and look for me under the name: <strong>grnidshrk.<strong>

* * *

><p>It took a while before either of them were able to move let alone think coherent thoughts but when they were it didn't really matter. As Chin moved off of Danny, whose body had cooled greatly from the intense heat it had exuded before, they looked at each other and grinned. No words were really needed, Chin accepted Danny as he was intense heat and basic tendencies of his more Earth like nature and all. They wiped each other off with the sheet and threw it on the floor before curling up with each other under the duvet that had been thrown to the foot of the bed almost a day ago, content to save all of the words that didn't really need to be said for later.<p> 


End file.
